Sorry
by southernme
Summary: He always loved her even if she was already married.He always loved her even if she have a son.He always loved her even when her brothers hate him.But one terrible accident changed it all.Request by Wolfgirl777769.ONE-SHOT.


A/N=I don't own any superstars from WWE and TNA.

* * *

><p>"You happy now, Adam? Thanks to you, my little sister-our only sister lost her husband! Not only that, you killed my girlfriend too! Why are you doing this to our family, huh? Why? Did Jeff and I have done something bad to you? Just please! Leave our family alone, Adam! I beg you!"<p>

Adam Copeland could only rub his face in mixed emotions when he heard Matt Hardy's wound rubbing words. He never meant for all of this to happen. It was supposed to be just a drink in a club with one of his close friend, Amy Dumas, Matt's girlfriend but what he heard that night urged him to take more than a shot of alcohol.

As an informer for him, Amy told him that Maria and her husband of a year, Scott Anthony Levy were going to celebrate their anniversary at a five-star hotel that night. He also heard that Scott also saved money for quite some long time just to pamper his lovely wife on their anniversary. With that, Adam was once again devastated. The only woman that he could ever love was happy with her marriage and her husband was too good to her. How he wished it was him that could give Maria happiness and love till the end of his life.

But now, thanks to his stupid decision of getting drunk, Maria lost her husband, Matt lost his girlfriend and he lost a really good friend. When Adam was done releasing his disappointment in alcohols, the car he drove with Amy collided with another car- Scott's car, which also have Maria in it. Although it was an accident, Adam still couldn't help but to think he was a murderer.

He shrugged the thoughts off and turned his gaze to the room where Maria Levy nee Hardy lying helplessly with her body covered in casts and her skin inserted with various substances, all thanks to him. He felt really guilty for what happened. If he could turn back time, he would want to prevent all of this from happening.

"Why is he still here?", a voice spoke.

Adam turned only to see Maria's other brother, Jeff Hardy, with a baby in his arms. Seeing the calm sleeping face of the three month olds only added the level of his guilt. Because of him, the innocent little baby would never feel the love of a father ever again and worst, his living mother might not recognized her own son once she wakes up.

"He won't stop till all of us died, Jeff!", Matt answered his younger brother loudly, just so that Adam could hear him.

"Enough!", Adam seethed, couldn't wait any longer for yet another insult. "I know both of you hate me for what I did since the beginning and what I've done recently would only makes you hate me more but please, just let me redeem myself. I'll help all of you to find a new home for Maria, where she could start over, where she could not remember a bit of her past. You heard the doctor! She can't be stressed with her past so just please, let me help. Think about your sister and your nephew, would the both of you make them suffer just because of your hatred towards me?"

Upon hearing that, Jeff and Matt looked each other in hesitance, both were unsure whether to believe the man in front of them or not. As much as they hate what he has done, he was right. They should think about Maria and Scott Jr.'s needs. Matt dragged Jeff in a corner for a discussion, leaving Adam alone along the corridor.

Soon after, they came back, with Matt opening his mouth to talk, "Listen, Jeff and I have made our decisions. We've thought that we will let you help us but with conditions that all of us will go with you, you would not take advantage of our sister and if one day, somehow, Maria regain her memory, we will bring her back to our home and you will never have anything to do with us, understood?"

It was already six months since Maria lived with her brothers' friend, Adam Copeland in Toronto, Canada, along with his nine month olds son. Since her accident six months ago, she was told that she and her brothers were moving to Toronto so that she wouldn't feel stressed up living around the environment she has been around with since she was a kid, which is why they lived in Adam's mansion.

For months also, Maria has been in love with her brothers' friend. He was a single father to his son, Scott since he lost his wife years ago to a car accident. She felt bad for him as she could still see that Adam was no good in taking care of a toddler like Scott. Often she would take care of Scott more than Adam would and it made her felt that Scott's her, not Adam. His mysterious persona was what made her drawn closer to him, although he would always constantly tried his best to avoid any contact or conversation with her. Sometimes she wondered why he did it but Matt and Jeff just told her to leave it there, saying that Adam was always an unsociable person.

But Maria wouldn't want to give up yet, which was why she would reveal her feelings to him, she would do it even in front of her brothers. She took a last look of her reflection on the mirror before getting out of her room, quickly making her beeline to the living room where the guys would be.

"Adam, I need to tell you something"

Adam quickly looked at where the voice came from and when he found out, he turned to meet Jeff's and Matt's confused looks.

"I know that you're already married and you have a son but I just want you to know that I love you!", she nervously said, half of her felt relieved at the same time.

"Please don't say that, Maria!", Adam stood up from his seat and warned her.

"But why? Is it because you still can't forget Amy? Is that the reason why you avoid me in the first place? Adam, we've been living under the same roof for about six months and you still don't get it, don't you? I love you, Adam and you and I both know that you feel the same!", Maria burst out loud.

Both Matt and Jeff looked up on their sister in shock and knowing that it was too late to hide, they gave Adam a signal.

Adam nodded back and approached Maria, "You're right! I do love you ever since I laid my eyes on you but once you know the truth, you will change your mind, Maria!"

Maria in return furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, "What truth?"

"Amy is not my wife, she's my friend and she's Matt's girlfriend. Scott is not my son but he's yours!"

"You must be kidding me, Adam!", she shook her head in disbelief before Adam stopped her by the shoulders.

"I'm not lying, Maria! The night when your accident happened was when Amy died, along with your husband. Yes, Maria! You have a husband! His name is Scott Anthony Levy! And it was me that cause the accident. It was my fault that you lost your husband and your memory. You must hate me, Maria, not love me! I ruined your life, damn it!"

Maria stepped back as tears streamed down her eyes. "Matt! Jeff! Tell me that this is just a joke!", her lips trembling as she spoke.

"No, Ria! Adam was telling you the truth", Jeff answered.

As soon as he answered her, Maria quickly dashed to an oblivious of what's happening Scott, picking him up in her arms. She hugged him tight as tears still streaming down her face. "Oh my God! Scott's my son! I have a son!", she beamed happily.

All the guys soon started their own tears for being overwhelmed for the mother and son reunion. Matt approached Adam and patted his back, "Thank you, Adam! For your help all this time. Now that Maria knew everything, it's over! We're going back to Carolina as soon as we packed our things".

Matt and Jeff was about to go upstairs but Maria stopped them. "Wait for a second, guys!". With Scott still in her hands, she went to Adam, who finally could give her a smile. "How long have you known me?"

"Five months before your marriage!"

"So you have loved me for almost two years now? And you still don't give up on me?", she looked in his eyes, waiting for an answer.

Adam shook his head, "Never once I give up on loving you, Maria! Even when you said you didn't love me when I first told you about my feelings!".

"Will you consider if I said that I love you now until forever?"

"I wish I could, Maria but the guilt will always haunt me whenever you're around", he partially lied. The main reason he rejected her was because of the promise he made with her brothers.

"You have our blessings!", Matt's voice suddenly blared through the room, as if he knew what Adam was currently thinking.

"But..."

"Consider the promise is off!", Jeff's turn to speak.

When Adam heard that, he wiped his tears and a smile formed on his face. He quickly put his arms around Maria's shoulders with Scott's in between, thinking that that was the perfect way how a family should looked like.

* * *

><p>Please review. Thanks in advance.<p> 


End file.
